A Second Chance
by ohic
Summary: Draco has liked Hermione since 4th yr. Yrs go by & they graduate with him losing his chance on telling her how he feels. 7 yrs pass. One day Draco gets in a car accident, hits someone, gets out & to his surprise, finds Hermione.. full summary inside
1. His chance

Draco has liked Hermione since 4th year. The years pass by and they all graduate with him losing his chance on telling her how he feels. Seven years pass. While getting picked up at the airport, Draco's limo driver accidentally hits someone. When Draco runs out to see if the person is okay, he finds Hermione lying on ground with her head bleeding. She wakes up, not knowing her name, who she is, and also not knowing who he is...

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

"Watch where you're going you filthy little mudblood!" yelled Draco as Hermione crashed into him. She was late for her class and was running when she bumped into Draco.

"Oh, I can't believe it! Granger? Little Miss Perfect late for a class? What were you doing to be so late mudblood?" bothered Draco.

It was their last month of their seventh year at Hogwarts. Hermione quickly picked up her books that had fallen onto the floor; she got up and looked at him in disgust.

"I'm already late as it is, I don't have time for this and I don't want to waste another minute talking to you Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, and she stomped off. Draco turned and watched Hermione stomp off angrily.

As Hermione walked to her Ancient Runes class, she thought, "that stupid prat! He's so stupid! Because of him, I'm going to be even later! Thank God we have just a month left until we leave and then I won't have to see that moron ever again!"

The reason why Hermione was late was because she had to see Madame Pomphrey. She had a very bad migraine and it took longer than she thought. But Madame Pomphrey had stopped her migraine and gave her a pass to class.  
Malfoy on the other hand was walking from his class to the boy's lavatory when Hermione bumped into him.

As Malfoy walked back to his class, he thought, "Seems like she gets prettier everyday. If only she could control her temper. But she looks even cuter when she's mad. I kind of wish I hadn't made her so mad, I wish I could've been a bit civil, but then no, of course not, if I did then she'd suspect it all."

Draco had liked Hermione since 4th year. After he saw her at the Yule Ball, the way he felt about her had changed. He looked at her in a whole new different way. He had realized many positive things about her that he wasn't able to see before. Then soon something grew inside him as the years went by, it was something he'd never felt before in his life, it was Love...

Draco sat through his class, not listening to a word his professor was saying. He only thought about Hermione.

Time had flown by quickly and there was only a week left until graduation. During those days Draco thought a lot about Hermione. He thought, "Is my pride worth it? If my friends found out about my feelings for Hermione then they'd all laugh at me, they'd all look at me like I was crazy and they wouldn't treat me like a king anymore. Is she worth it? Would I be able to live the rest of my life not telling her my feelings? Would I be able to live with that? If I don't tell her now, then I would probably never be able to tell her; I may never be able to see her ever again. Could I live with that? Would I be able to live without my friends or her?" Draco thought of this for days, weeks, and finally decided that he would tell her before it was too late. He Loved her, that's all that mattered and didn't want to lose her. He would never be able to live life without telling her how he felt.

That night before dinner, he was going to tell her, he knew that before dinner, Hermione was always in the library studying or doing homework.

Draco walked down the corridors about a hour before dinner time; he was on his way to see Hermione. He was very nervous, excited and worried at the same time. As he walked to the library, he thought, "I've bothered her, called her names and made her mad all these years, what if she yells at me or tells me she doesn't want anything to do with me?" Draco stopped walking and thought for a while, then he thought, "I'll apologize. That's what I'll do, I'll apologize first, and ask her if she can give me a chance and if she won't, I'll ask if we can start over and at least become friends. Then one day I will ask her to be my girlfriend. It can't hurt. If she doesn't like me now, I know she'll at least let me be her friend. Either way things will work out for sure, it's perfect."

Draco reached the library, he walked in and saw Hermione with Ron. Draco hid behind the book shelf that was close to where Hermione and Ron were sitting. "Weasel-Bee!" Draco thought to himself, "What is he doing here! I guess I'll just have to wait until he leaves!" Draco just stood there and heard the two talking.

"So, what's up Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, um I stopped by to ask you if you can let me borrow your notes," said Ron.

Hermione smiled and handed him her notes saying, "Oh Ron, school's almost over and you haven't changed a bit."

Ron smiled, took her notes and got up and started walking.

Draco was now glad to see that Ron was going to leave, but then Ron scratched his head, turned around and walked back to Hermione.

Hermione looked up at Ron and Ron said, "Hermione, there's something I need to tell you. It's been bothering me for a long time, and I just need to tell you before it's too late. I... I..."

Draco was now getting very impatient, he thought, "What does the weasel have to tell her? Can't this wait! He could just tell her during dinner! What! Spit it out! You What! Hurry up and"

"I Love You-!" Ron blurted out.

Draco had stopped thinking now, he couldn't think, he just stopped and watched the two.

"I... I'm in Love with you Hermione. Ever since the end of 3rd year. It's been hard for me, not being able to tell you for four years now. I Love you, I care about you so much and I don't know if you feel the same way about me, but I just had to tell you. I had to tell you before school ended. I know we're best friends but what if after we graduate, we go our different ways because I want to become an Auror and you want to be a school Professor? I just had to tell you and if you don't feel the same way then I hope we can still be friends."

Draco just stood there, his brain had froze, his whole body had froze. He couldn't think anymore, but he was hoping, hoping one thing, hoping she didn't feel the same way about Ron.

Just as Ron was about to speak again, Hermione spoke saying, "Ron, honestly, to tell you the truth, I feel the same way." As she blushed, saying those words, Ron looked up at her surprised and shocked saying, "You do!" Hermione smiled and said, "Yes, I do. I've felt the same way about you since, well, since the end of 4th year." Ron smiled and asked, "Really!" Hermione smiled and nodded. There was a minute of silence.

Draco was now so shocked; all the anger that was in him had left. Now he felt numb, he felt like nothing. He had lost his chance. It was now all hopeless. After everything he had just heard, he just couldn't tell her now.

Ron finally spoke up and said, "Uh... Hermione?" Hermione looked up at him and he continued, "will you be my... uh... that is... um... my... girlfriend...?" Ron looked at her nervously and then she replied with a bright smile, "Yes, I will!" Ron's face lit up and he smiled with a look of relief. Hermione suddenly looked at her watch and said, "Oh, it's dinnertime, lets go and tell everyone the good news!" Ron smiled and nodded. He helped her pack up her books and they got up and left.

Draco just stood there, still unable to move. He still couldn't think. He just stood there behind the book shelf. He had lost his chance.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfiction. Sorry if it's a little rusty.Please leave a review even if you think it's good or bad. I'm sure reviews will help me with future chapters and stories. Thanks again I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Graduation

**Chapter 2**

Hours had passed when Draco finally came to his senses. He thought, "What had just happened? Did what just happened really happen?"

He walked out of the library and started walking to Slytherin Common Room. When he got there, he sat down on a couch in front of the fire place. He felt really tense.

A few minutes later, he felt a hand on his shoulder; he didn't look up at the person. All he did was just stare into the burning fire. It felt like his insides were burning like the fire in front of him.

When he didn't look up, the person said, "Draco, why weren't you at dinner?" Draco realized it was Pansy. He didn't reply, he just continued staring into the fire.

"Draco? Hello?" she said.

Without breaking his gaze, he said to her, "Pansy, leave me alone. I don't want to be bothered right now so just get."

Pansy asked, "Why? What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong Draco."

Draco didn't reply. Pansy got irritated and shook his shoulder asking, "What is wrong with you? Talk to me Draco." She bent over to give him a hug, but before she could, he got up saying, "If you won't go, then I'LL GO!" and he stormed off to his dormitory.

Draco walked into his dormitory and closed the door behind him. He stood there with his back leaning against the door and his head resting on it. He felt so bleak and miserable.

He laid down on his bed and tried to think. He thought of what happened in the library. He thought to himself, "I can't believe it. I was there, about to tell her, when the idiot had to just come and ruin everything! I was so close, I was about to tell her... but now I can't. She's with Weasel-Bee now."

It was horrible, it made his head ache and for the first time he felt pain, deep inside, it was weird. It was pain he had never felt before. It felt so strong and painful, and he realized it was all coming from his heart.

Draco had never Loved anyone before, sure he's gone out with Pansy and a bunch of other girls, but he didn't actually Loved any of them. He never really fancied any of them. But what he felt for Hermione was so much different, it was Love.

She was his first Love, and now his heart was broken.

Draco was irritated, he couldn't stand the pain inside. "Why did I... how did I ever come to actually, Lo... Lo... ER! Have this kind of a feeling for her!" he shouted. Draco thought, "What had made me fall in Love with Granger...?" Then he remembered, he Loved her because of her kindness. "Her kindness... The way she's always helping others." Draco closed his eyes and remembered the times when he would watch her.

He remembered one time when a first year was yelled at by Filch for turning his cat purple. The girl was crying so hard that Hermione told Filch she did it and she got a week of detentions for it.

There were many times when Neville was nervous and scared of Professor Snape and didn't get his potions right so she would always help him. She'd always help Neville and if it weren't for her, he probably wouldn't have been able to pass the class.

He remembered another time where he was down in the kitchen before Christmas break to get a snack and saw her with a huge handful of what looked like knitted socks. She was trying to give the elves each a pair of socks, but the elves all shouted at her and slammed the kitchen door in her face. She just smiled and set all the socks on the floor in front of the door and said, "Merry Christmas!"

He'd never seen anyone kinder than her in his entire life. His whole life, his parents never showed any affection towards him, all they did was spoil him and get him the things he wanted, but they never were loving and caring. No one ever showed any signs of caring towards him. In his life, he had never had anything to do with someone who was caring, kind and Loving. He needed, he wanted someone like that. Hermione was someone like that.

He laid there in his bed thinking of the past memories of her and soon, he fell fast asleep.

Days passed by quickly and now it was graduation day. The graduation took place inside the great hall. There were beautiful decorations everywhere with the colors of all the Houses. The hall was full of chairs, thousands of them. At the place where the teachers usually ate, the teachers were sitting down. The front of the seats in the hall was where the seventh year students sat and the rest of the seats were filled by the parents, students, and other guests. All the seventh years sat with their houses in alphabetical order and had their house color graduation and caps on. Each of them looked excited and nervous.

The graduation started with the Minister of Magic as the guest speaker giving a long speech. Soon, Dumbledore started calling each student up one by one.

One by one, each student got their diploma. Soon Hermione was called; she got up there with a bright smile on her face, shook all the teachers' hands and took the diploma from Dumbledore. She looked beautiful and happy.  
After what seemed like five hours, the graduation was over.

There was a party afterwards where all the students attended. Everyone was having fun; all the students from different Houses were getting along and enjoyed themselves. There was Butterbear, pumpkin juice, cauldron cakes and lots of other things to eat. Draco hung out with his group and laughed and had fun, but every time he saw Hermione and Ron, it killed his happiness. The two were like magnets, they were always together and the two had large smiles on their faces. Draco tried to have fun and not look at them.

The party ended really late and everyone went to their dormitories and fell asleep...

The next morning, the Hogwarts express arrived, everyone waved bye to the teachers and got on. As Draco passed the compartments, he saw Hermione and Ron in one, they were holding hands and Harry and Ginny were in there as well holding hands. The four of them looked so happy. Hermione was smiling and laughing as Ron was talking. Draco was about to go in to say something insulting to them one last time on their last ride on the Hogwarts Express, but decided not to.

Draco was heart broken, but then he was happy to see her like that. He was happy that she was happy.

Draco walked on and soon found his friends and sat with them. The train ride being their last time riding it, felt real short.

They all got off and there at the train station were everyone's family waiting for them.

Draco turned and saw his driver waiting for him. He turned and looked at Hermione. She was with Ron; the two had just gotten off the train. Draco looked at her one last time before he left. He looked at her and smiled hoping that one day he will see her again and hoping things will be different next time he sees her and hoping... just hoping that next time, he'll get his chance...


	3. Trip

For those who enjoyed reading my story, I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update.  
It might take me a while to update again because I have Finals/Tests next week at school. But for those who like reading my story, don't worry because I will update for sure, I just don't know when, but I'll try not to update so late again. Since I haven't updated in about a month, I quickly tried to hurry up and write this chapter and so it might be a little rusty, but I hope you enjoy it and please leave reviews if you can. Thank You

* * *

7 years later... 

Draco's assistant came in shouting with excitement, "Draco, we've finally beaten all the brooms, even the Firebolt and Supersonic! We've sold more than all of them put together!"

Draco looked up and said, "Yes I know Craig, I was just informed already a little before you came in."

"Well, congratulations! Shall we have a party of some kind for this great achievement?" asked Craig with eagerness.

"No, I don't really want one" said Draco.

"Oh come on" said Craig. "It's a great way to meet people and it'll be fun."

Looking up from his work papers, Draco sighed and replied, "I suppose we can, if you could arrange it all."

Craig smiled and said "Yes indeed! I will have everything ready. I'll invite the highest business people. It will be great! When would be a good time for you? This Friday? Saturday?"

Draco looked up again saying "No, not this weekend, or next or the next, I have to go to America and then to China."

"Oh yes, I forgot, your business trips" said Craig, "well, I will have it all planned and arranged and we'll have it the weekend you get back Draco."

"Sure, now can you leave, I have to prepare for the trip" said Draco and with that Craig left the room.

…

…

About two years after Hogwarts, the war had ended with a lot of death eaters killed and with Voldemort destroyed by Harry Potter. Draco's mother was devastated and depressed after his father died and had to be sent to St. Mungo's Hospital for a while until she recovered. After this, Draco stopped seeing his friends. He was depressed and was always cooped up inside his room.

He would just sit there and think. He was actually glad his father was gone, but he didn't like how his death affected everything. His mother being sent to St. Mungo's and the dumb house elves always crying about it made him angry. He was glad his father wasn't around to constantly pressure him and tell him everything he does is wrong. He was happy to be the man of the house, to be free, but the Malfoy manor was gloomy and dark and made it gave him a gloomy feeling. He felt real miserable because his mother was at the crazy hospital.

He didn't love his father, but he loved and cared about his mother. His mother was always there for him and she was the only one that loved or cared about him. It devastated him to see her so weak and sad. While he was in his state of depression and solitary, he would remember and think of many things. He would think of the times his father would yell at him and tell him he wasn't worthy to be a Malfoy, he'd remember the time where his father would yell at him saying he would never grow up to be a strong man like him, he would always ramble on about the Dark Lord and telling him he soon had to become a death eater whether he liked it or not. He would think of the possibilities of his mother staying crazy forever, he would think of the time he lost his chance on telling Hermione how he felt.

He would often have nightmares of these things and this drove Draco crazy, he needed something to block out these things. He needed something to occupy his thoughts. He needed something to block out the madness that was eating his mind and soul away. One day he opened up a book. It was on Quidditch and its history. He found it very interesting. He read about the quaffle, the bludgers, the snitch, and brooms. He particularly found brooms interesting. Days later, he walked down to his library and found as many books as he could on brooms. He read about the history of brooms and how to make brooms. He took his Nimbus 2001 apart and studied it. As time went by, he began to make his own brooms.

Day be day, he would work on his brooms. Working on his brooms helped him not think of anything else. He focused and concentrated on his work. As time went by, he felt much better and better. He focused on making a broom that was powerful and fast as lightning. He then decided that when he accomplished this, he would name it Lightningbolt. He'd work on it everyday and try to make it the best broom ever.

Time flew by quickly and it had been two years since his father's death and since his mother had been put in St. Mungo's. She was now better and was able to come home in a week. Draco was happy to hear this.

The last time Draco saw his mother was a few days after she was put in the hospital. He couldn't bear to visit her after that. She looked so bad. She was even paler than she already was, she practically looked like a white-powdered faced banshee. She would refuse to be talked to or looked at. She would refuse to eat, brush her hair or wash, she would constantly be screaming and yelling. The way his mother looked and acted felt like his insides were being ripped apart and clawed at. He just couldn't go to visit her anymore, he'd just die if he saw her like that again.

Draco was worried to see his mother. He was afraid she might not have changed much. He tried not to think about it and continued to work on his broom and tried to finish it before his mother was supposed to arrive. He wanted to spend time with his mother and not the broom. Days went by quickly and he finally finished it on the day his mother arrived.

When his mother arrived at the Malfoy manor, she looked great. She looked greater than when his father was still alive. She had a warm smile on her face and gave Draco a nice Loving hug. She looked so wonderful and healthy. The two caught up with each other and talked about their past two years. They spent the whole day and all night talking. It was truly the best day Draco had ever had in years; he had accomplished his broom and his mother was back.

For two years, Draco went to a wizarding college. There he concentrated on starting his own company. He studied hard and read many books and his mother helped him each and ever step of the way. Soon he graduated and as a graduation gift, his mother built him a big company. There he began his career.

He started to hire people to work for him. Draco's mother preferred a business partner, but he didn't want a business partner. He preferred to work alone because he couldn't trust anyone. But one day, he hired a young man named Craig to be his assistant. Craig was an American wizard. He was very smart, he was at the top of his class and he had graduated from 'Elements School of Magic for young witches and wizards.' It was one of the best wizarding school in America. Craig was very trustworthy and intelligent; Craig was the first person Draco ever trusted and thought of as a real friend.

During the past year, with the help of Narcissa and Craig, they got everything together and soon they started selling brooms. It was a success. Without the help of his mother and Craig, Draco would have never gotten this far.

Draco was now the CEO of his company. His company made his brooms. His brooms were all fast, but his fastest broom yet was the Lightningbolt. It being faster than all the other brooms anyone has ever made sold out quickly everywhere. Draco had to go to America and China because everyone one in the wizarding world wanted one. All the professional Quidditch teams had one. Although Draco was always rich, he was now a billionaire in the wizarding world because of his Lightningbolt. All the women loved Draco not just because he was rich, but because of his fine features. Draco had everything, but still his life wasn't full of happiness. When he woke up, the first thing he'd think about was Hermione. There was never a day where he didn't think about her. Although many many years had gone by, he still had feelings for Hermione that never left him.

Hours had passed and his workers had all gone home. Draco was the only one at the company, still working at his office.

He looked at the time, it was late. He had to wake up early tomorrow for his flight to New York City. He grabbed his stuff and was too tired to drive so he apparated home. Draco liked to drive although it was really a muggle thing. He liked how comfortable the seats felt. When riding brooms, you don't get a nice comfortable seat, you get a hard and thin seat. Draco didn't mind of course, but he like the comfortable car seats. He especially liked the way cars looked and sounded. Draco had many cars, he liked to collect them. Draco also like motorcycles as well for similar reasons.

When he got home, he changed into his sleep clothes, washed up and fell asleep the moment he laid his head on his pillow.

…

"Hermione do you really have to go?" asked Ron.

"Yes Ron, I need to go" said Hermione as she was packing.

"Yeah I know, but why do you have to go now? It'd be better if I can go with you. Can't you wait five months?" asked Ron.

"Ron, we've been through this how many times now? It's my cousin's wedding, I can't just go when you're done with Auror training. Her wedding's next week!" said Hermione.

"Why's she in such a hurry? It's not like she can't wait another five months" said Ron. Hermione glared at him. "What? Can't you just not go? She doesn't even know you're coming."

"Yeah, because it's a surprise! She's like a sister to me, I have to go" said Hermione.

"How long will you be gone for again? A week?" asked Ron as he walked over to Hermione's bed and lied down.

Hermione rolled her eyes, looked at him and said, "Ron, a month."

Ron sat up with surprise and exclaimed, "A MONTH! That long!"

"Ron I've told you this more than once and a month isn't that long" said Hermione.

"A month IS long! Especially without YOU! It's like… a YEAR!" yelled Ron.

"Ron, honestly. You're over exaggerating" Hermione said with a smile. "I'll be back before you know it. And anyways, with your Auror training, you'll be busy and a month will go by fast."

"No Hermione. I refuse to let you go to your cousin's wedding for A MONTH" said Ron with a sour face.

Hermione laughed and sat next to Ron saying "Oh Ron, you're being such a baby. I promise I'll call you everyday and we'll talk as much as you want. And anyways, even if I didn't go, it'd be hard for us to see each other because of your training."

"That's true, but still..." said Ron.

"I promise after your Auror training, we'll go on a trip, just you and me. Wherever you want to go" said Hermione.

"Anywhere?" Ron asked lightening up a bit.

"Yes anywhere you want" said Hermione.

"Okay then, I'll give in to your trip" said Ron.

Hermione smiled and gave him a light kiss and said, "Thank you Ron."

"Remember, you have to keep your promise" Ron said.

Hermione smiled and said, "Of course I will." Ron smiled.

"Ugh... Auror training with Moody..." groaned Ron.

"It can't be that bad" said Hermione.

"Yes it can" said Ron. "Why did I have to get stuck with Moody? Why couldn't it be with Lupin instead?"

"Ron, doesn't your training start at 5 a.m. tomorrow?" asked Hermione.

"Yes" replied Ron.

"Ron it's midnight. You need to go home and get some rest. I don't want you falling asleep during training" said Hermione.

"Oh it's okay Hermione" said Ron.

"No it's not, you need to go and get some rest" said Hermione.

"Ginny's still at the apartment with Harry and I don't want to be there because they get all lovey-dovey" said Ron with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Oh honestly, you need to get enough sleep for tomorrow Ron" said Hermione.

_DINGDONG_

"That must be Ginny now" said Hermione. Hermione walked to the door and opened it.

"Sorry, I forgot to take my keys" said Ginny. "Is Ron still here?"

"Yeah. RON!" said Hermione.

"Yeah?" said Ron.

"Ginny's here, you could go home now!" yelled Hermione.

Ron came out of Hermione's room with his coat and said "Okay, I'll go now that _she's_ FINALLY here." Ginny hit Ron on the arm.

"Okay" said Hermione smiling as she walked him to the door.

"Ron be sure to walk in quietly when you get home. Harry's sleeping and I don't want you to wake him up" said Ginny.

"He's sleeping? Already?" asked Ron.

"It is midnight Ron. You should be home sleeping too" said Ginny.

"Whatever" said Ron.

"If you fall asleep on the first day of training, mum's going to kill you" said Ginny.

Ron rolled his eyes and gave Hermione a hug and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, me and Ginny will be there to pick you and Harry up at 4:30" said Hermione as she opened the door.

"Okay, Goodnight" said Ron. They gave each other a peck on the lips and he left.

"He better not wake Harry" said Ginny "Harry only slept two hours last night so he needs all the sleep he can get."

"Oh how come Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Moody asked him to do some paperwork for him and it took all day and all night for Harry to finish" said Ginny.

"Oh..." said Hermione.

"Well, I'm tired, we should go to bed if we're going to wake up early tomorrow" said Ginny and with that they both said goodnight and went off to their rooms.

…

"Okay good luck Ron. Good luck Harry" said Hermione and Ginny.

They both gave a kiss to their boyfriends as they dropped them off at the Ministry of Magic where the boys would start their training.

"Remember to call as soon as you get there Hermione" said Ron.

"Have a nice, safe trip Hermione" said Harry.

"Thanks Harry. Okay Ron I'll call the minute I get there" said Hermione.

"I Love you" said Ron.

"I Love you more" said Hermione.

"I Love y-"

"Ron! Hurry up you're going to be late!" said Ginny.

"I swear, you're becoming more like mum everyday" said Ron with an upset angry look on his face. Harry and Hermione smiled.

"You two stop arguing" said Harry. "Come on Ron, let's go."

"Bye Ron" said Hermione.

"Bye Hermione" said Ron.

The two girls watched the boys walk one by one into the phone booth and drove off.

"Thanks for letting me use the car while you're gone" said Ginny.

"Oh no problem Ginny" said Hermione.

"So you're going to America?" said Ginny.

"Yes and I'm excited to go. I'm going to New York City which is in New York" said Hermione as they reached the airport in London.

An airplane flew over the airport. Ginny looked at it in awe and said, "So that's a arpane?"

Hermione laughed and said with a clear and loud voice "Air-plane Ginny."

"Air...plane..." Ginny said carefully. "I still don't see why you can't just apparate there or use floo powder or fly. I mean, I wouldn't want to sit in a… a… an airplane for hours and hours."

"My cousin and her family are muggles, remember?" said Hermione "What would they think if I appeared out of no where or poofed out of their fireplace? Anyways, I just can't fly in _this _weather, and people could see me."

"That's right. I forgot" Ginny said with a smile.

"Well, I better be going now, I'll see you in a month" said Hermione as she got out of the car.

"Oh, it'll be quiet and lonely at home without you Hermione" said Ginny. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too" said Hermione.

"Have a nice trip" said Ginny.

"Thanks. Bye" said Hermione. Hermione closed the car door and took out her luggage and walked towards the airport doors. As she walked into the airport, she waved at Ginny. Ginny waved back and drove off after Hermione entered the airport.

Hermione checked in and walked to the Gate. She entered the plane, her seat was close to the rear of the plane. She sat down and buckled her seatbelt and waited for take off.

Draco ran into the airport with his stuff, checked in and ran up to the Gate. The Gate was just about to close. Draco showed his boarding pass and got onto the plane. He made his way into the first class section, sat down, and put on his seatbelt.

It felt like forever to get to New York City.  
After they landed in New York City, Draco quickly took out his small luggage from the overhead bin and un-boarded the plane.

Hermione on the other hand was waiting for the people ahead of her to start walking. She soon un-boarded the plane and went to go pick up her luggage.

There was a nice, long, black limo with the limo driver standing outside the door waiting for Draco.

Hermione waited patiently for her luggage and if finally came out.

Draco stepped inside the limo. As he sat down, he looked around. There was a fridge, there was a hot tub, there was so many other things that Draco wasn't familiar with.

Hermione stepped out of the airport while rolling her luggage.

As the limo started moving, Draco opened the fridge, there were many different bottles of all shapes, sizes, and color. Draco took out a bottle with the words 'Crown Royal' on it. He asked the driver, "Driver, what's this?"

Hermione looked for a taxi. She looked around and found one across the road on the other side. She looked over to the left and saw a limo driving down, it was far away so she decided it'd be okay for her to cross the road. As Hermione was halfway across the road, she slipped and fell on the icy cold road. She was about to get up when she heard the sound of a car coming closer. She turned around and saw that the limo was getting close quickly. She got up.

The driver turned his head, while still driving and looked at Draco saying, "Oh, that there is a-"  
"WATCH OUT" yelled Draco. The driver turned his head around and slammed the brakes right when he saw a young woman in front of him.  
Hermione screamed. The car didn't stop in time and it hit her.  
Draco was shocked, he got out and ran over to the young woman. She was lying on her side, her hair covering her face. Draco got down and turned her over to see if she was bleeding or badly hurt. Her hair uncovered her face and it felt like someone had just knocked the wind out of him.The womanwas unconsciousandher head was bleeding. Draco blinked twice and shook his head hard. He rubbed his eyes and couldn't believe who the woman was. Draco finally cameto his senses and managed to say something with a stutter, "Her… Hermione…?"


End file.
